Story Ideas
by GM12
Summary: Hi, there, this fanfic is for people who are having trouble coming up with story ideas and need some help with coming up with a plot. I don't mind you using these ideas only if you mention my author name in it and PM me before hand that you are going to be using them. The ideas will be based on any tv show or books that I have seen. I don't own the stories they are based on.


**Story Ideas:**

_Hi, there, this fanfic is for people who are having trouble coming up with story ideas and need some help with coming up with a plot. I don't mind you using these ideas only if you mention my author name in it and PM me before hand that you are going to be using them._

**Story Idea #1: Death Note**

**Summary: **

_During just another normal day, Percy Jackson stumbles upon a black notebook known as the Death Note. This notebook belongs to a shinigami, Ryuk, having the ability to kill anyone who has their name written in it. As the new owner of the Death Note, Percy's true desires surface, yearning to cleanse the world of evil by murdering a large number of criminals. When the world begins to notice the existence of this unknown killer, legendary detective L is brought onto the case; starting a war between "Kira" and L. Whoever is able to find out the others identity first will be the one to survive._

**_Main characters_**

**Percy Jackson/Kira**

Percy Jackson is a bored young genius who is dissatisfied with the American justice system. When he finds the Death Note, he uses it to kill criminals in large numbers. His goal is to create a "pure world" without evil, which he intends to rule over as "the god of the new world". The name Kira (キラ?), derived from the English word killer, is quickly popularized, as people start to deify the source of this tide of judgment.

**Nico Di Angelo/L**

L Lawliet, known solely as L, is the world's greatest detective. He takes on the task of tracking down and arresting Kira. His disheveled appearance and odd behavior belie his genius. He lives in solitude, and only his manager Charon is able to contact him directly. L suspects that Percy is Kira almost from the beginning, but cannot confirm his suspicions until his dying moments, when a victorious Percy secretly reveals the truth.

**Rachel Dare**

Rachel Dare is a popular American singer. She has an extremely cheerful, upbeat manner. She is devoted to Percy, who does not return her affections; instead, he manipulates and uses her. As a Death Note owner and the second Kira, she has the Shinigami Eyes, which allow her to view anyone's name and lifespan on sight, unless they possess a Death Note, in which case she can only see their names.

**Leo Valdez/Near**

Near (ニア Nia?), real name Leo Valdez, is the young detective who succeeds L by default, defeating Percy Jackson at the story's climax. He is the head of an organization created to catch Kira, the SPK. A placid character with a sharp tongue, he has white hair and wears pale clothes. He constantly plays with toys, building towers of dice and playing cards, and illustrating his exposition with small finger puppets and Lego minifigs.

**Luke Castellan/Mello**

Mello (メロ Mero?), real name Luke Castellan, grows up in competition with Near to succeed L. After L's death, however, he concedes the position to Near and leaves to hunt Kira through criminal means, eventually joining the American Mafia. He has blond hair, dresses extravagantly, and is rarely seen without a bar of chocolate. He wants to become Number 1 outdoing Near at any cost. He is obsessed with being the best.

**Shinigami**

Shinigami (死神?, literally "death-god") are demon-like beings who live in the Shinigami realm. Shinigami are functionally immortal, able to extend their lives indefinitely by writing the names of humans in their Death Notes. By writing the name of a human whose fated time of death has not yet come, Shinigami have their lifespan increased by the amount that human would have lived (e.g. a forty-year-old who would have lived to the age of sixty would yield twenty years). As Ryuk describes it, life in the Shinigami realm is incredibly dull; Shinigami do little more than gamble constantly, and using the Death Note more than once in a while is considered something workaholics do. The main Shinigami featured in the series are Ryuk, Rem and Sidoh. The only way to kill a Shinigami is through love for a human (e.g. if a Shinigami kills to save a human they love [which adds more time to the lifespan of that human], the Shinigami will then turn to dust and evaporate, as Gelus did to prolong Rachel's life).

_You can change the characters if you decide to use this story. So, guys what do you think? Any ideas you want up there? I am only doing this because I have a lot of story ideas in my head, however I will not be able to write them because I will be in College in the next month, so, I want to write down all of my ideas and give them to you. You just have to mention my author name at least once as the one who came up with the idea._


End file.
